RWBY - Rose Fall Volume 1 (Version III)
by The Queen of Traps
Summary: What would happen if Ruby was raised by Cinder? How would things turn out? A RWBY AU. (Please note that this information is subject to change)(People were complaining about originality, so third times a charm I guess)


Prologue

MISTRAL - 14 YEARS AGO

"Damn it! It would seem that I was a bit careless." Summer Rose cursed as she stumbled down an alleyway while blood slowly began to drip from the wound in her side

"Fuck, this hurts." Summer groaned as she fell against a wall before clenching her side

"Gah…Well, at less you're safe." Summer whispered to the infant girl nestled under her arm

"Uh…Don't worry. Once Tai and Qrow finds us, we can go home and we can spend the next couple of years to help you grow." Summer assured as she struggled to stay conscious

"For now…I need to rest…" Summer muttered before falling unconscious

"Dang it, I need to hurry back or else Miss Gideon will be mad at me…What the?" A raven-haired preteen girl gasped as she ran past the alleyway and noticed Summer lying against the wall

"Miss…Are you alright?" The girl called out getting no response

"Miss…Hello?" The girl called out again as she took a step towards Summer

"Miss…" Was all the girl could say before she was interrupted by the cries of a baby

"A baby?" The girl questioned as she got to Summer's side to find the infant girl nestled under her arm

"Uh…Miss, are…are you alive?" The girl asked as she noticed the pool of blood next to the woman, getting no response and only hearing the baby's crying

"She's dead…and if I don't do something soon…you will be too." The girl muttered after taking the baby into her arm

"I'll take you to Miss Gideon, she's be able to take care of you." The girl thought before tucking the baby under her jacket and running off

"Summer!" Raven Branwen called out as she emerged from a portal and knelt down next to the fallen Huntress

"Summer, you still with us?" Raven inquired as she placed two of her fingers behind her neck before getting a faint beat

"It weak but your pulse is there, that's good." Raven breath as she let out a sigh of relief

"I need to get you to the idiot and the drunk, so they can treat your injuries. Hold still. Qrow!" Raven said as she pulled Summer over her shoulder before creating another portal with swing of her blade before proceeding through

"…R…R…Ruby…" Summer mutter incoherently

MISTRAL - PLEASURE PARK ORPHANAGE

"Miss Gideon! Are you here?!" The raven-haired girl call out as she burst through the door of the orphanage

"Child, you're return. Where have you been and why are you shouting?" The Orphanage Lady, Miss Janet Gideon questioned as entered from one of the many hallways

"Miss Gideon, I know its pass curfew but I really need your help." The girl replied

"You need my help again, child. What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" Miss Gideon sighed

"I didn't get into trouble, not this time. It just, she's actually the one who needs help." The girl revealed as she pulled the baby out from her jacket

"A baby? What did you do, child?!" Miss Gideon gasped as quickly snatched the baby away from the girl

"I didn't do anything, I just found her…Her mother, she dead. What was I suppose to do, just leave her put there in the cold?" The girl countered

"The mother was dead? Are you sure, child?" Miss Gideon questioned with a concerned look

"Yes, she didn't respond when I tried to talk to her and there was a pool of blood next to her. So I just did what I felt was right. If you want to punish me then go ahead. But just know this, I don't regret what I did." The girl explained

"I'm not going to punish you, not this time. Just go get changed and help me prepare dinner. The other children will awake from their nap soon and I can assure you, they will be hungry." Miss Gideon assured

"Yeah, okay." The girl agreed

"Oh, one other thing." Miss Gideon stopped

"Huh?" The girl asked

"You did good, Cinder." Miss Gideon congratulated

"Thanks." The girl, Cinder Fall acknowledged

PATCH – XIAO-LONG/ROSE RESIDENCE

"…Ruby…Gah…" Summer cried out as she suddenly jerked away before clenching her side in pain

"Summer, calm down or you'll open up your wounds." Qrow said as he gently pushed her down and back onto the bed

"Qrow, where are we?" Summer inquired as she slowly began to look around

"Back home in Patch. Tai and I were about to head out to go and get you, when we found you right outside of the house. You were injured pretty badly but someone manage to stop the bleeding, poor though. Tai and I have our suspicions but we both agree that it must have been Raven. She's the only one who could have gotten you here from Mistral in such a short time." Qrow explained

"I see. So, how Ruby?" Summer asked

"Who?" Qrow questioned

"Ruby, my newborn daughter. Weren't we together when you found me?" Summer clarified

"No, you were alone when we found you. There was no one with you." Qrow answered

"No, my baby…Gah…She took my baby…Ah…I have to…Uh…I have to go after her…" Summer declared as she tried to get up, struggling pass the pain

"Hold it, Summer! You in no condition to go looking for anyone, let along walk. Besides, I don't think Raven took your baby." Qrow assured as he pushed her back onto the bed once again before noticing a black bird just outside of the window

"How can you be sure?" Summer asked

"Because, she would have anywhere warm to put a baby while she kept an eye on you." Qrow said as he watched as the black bird flew off

"If Raven didn't take my baby then who did?" Summer questioned

"If I had to guess, back in Mistral. Given your injury, I would be safe to assume that you probably looked like you had died. A concerned but brutally misinformed civilian must have picked her up thinking you were dead. I'll fly out tomorrow to see if I can't find her with the authorities or at an orphanage. Besides, it'd be a shame if didn't get to meet my newborn niece. Anyways, stay here and rest. I'll be back as soon as I find her." Qrow promised before stepping out of the room

"Hahaha. You've got yourself a fantastic wingman there, Taiyang." Summer muttered before closing her eyes and falling asleep

MISTRAL - PLEASURE PARK ORPHANAGE

"She's seems in good health, thanks to you." Miss Gideon said to Cinder after giving the infant Ruby Rose a full medical check-up

"Thank goodness. So what happens to her now?" Cinder inquired

"Well, she's too young to be put up for adoption. So, what do you think we should do with her?" Miss Gideon replied

"You're asking me?" Cinder questioned

"Indeed. You found her and had the heart to bring her to me when you thought that she wouldn't make it alone. So, I think it would be best if you decided her fate." Miss Gideon explained

"If that's the case then, I'll take care of her." Cinder stated

"You, Cinder?" Miss Gideon asked

"Yeah, me. If she's not old enough to be adopted by someone else then I'll watch over her until she is, it's the least I can do." Cinder answered

"Haha, it would turn out that finding this child has done better for you than any of my various punishments. Very well then, I hereby name you her temporary guardian until she's old enough to make her own choice on the matter." Miss Gideon allowed

"I appreciated you trusting me, Miss Gideon." Cinder thanked

"Don't thank me just yet, Cinder. Think of this as a test, I want to know if I can really put my trust in you. If you can prove to me that you can properly take care of this child then I will officially name you her guardian." Miss Gideon corrected

"If that how it has to be then alright. I'll prove that you can trust me." Cinder promised

"I hope so, Cinder. I hope so." Miss Gideon agreed


End file.
